Never Let Go
by girlwithabook2000
Summary: In Last Sacrifice Dimitri told Rose that if he could go back to when Lissa saved him, he would have run into her arms instead. Well this is what i believe what would happen if he did.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Vampire Academy. **

Lissa POV

Me, Christian, ad my guardians were standing outside the place where Priscilla's party was being held, when suddenly there were strigoi everywhere

I'm not sure where they had come from. Maybe they'd been behind cars or o the parking lot edges. My guardians practically threw me behind them and were trying to keep the strigoi away from me.

But before long I could see people dying. Serena, just as fast and strong as she was staking the pillows I the hotel room staked a male strigoi through the heart. Then, I return, a female strigoi leapt at grant and tore his throat out.

I was distantly aware o Christians arm around me keeping me behind him. Suddenly heard a shrill scream as a strigoi jumped at Priscilla's neck and tore into it. Serena who had been knelling by grants side looked up at the female strigoi who had just dropped Priscilla's dead body with a cruel heartless smile. "you bitch!" Serena screeched with hate and rage, and ran forward with her take in hand. The strigoi backhanded her and Serena fell to the ground not moving. I clutched Christian's tightly while a little voice in my head kept saying 'this is it, you are going to die' I was now facing Christian when he looked behind me ad me and his eyes widened, at the same time a hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around to face him. I was facing Dimitri. I had this weird sense that this wasn't Dimitri but it was Dimitri, besides the deathly paleness of his skin and the red rimmed eyes. '

'what do you want with us?" I asked him I asked him. It was a stupid question, but it might delay him killing us, turning us or whatever he had in mind.

"I need you for bait for Rose of course." he replied with a sick grin plastered on his face, and everything went black.

**So this is my second story on here and please check my other stories out. I will try to have the next chapter up in in few days. Please review! I dot care if its negative I just want feedback, please? Merry Christmas!**

**Hanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: why can't Vampire Academy be mine?**

Lissa POV

I groaned as I came aware of my surroundings. I was in a dark room that is most likely in a ware house of some sort.

"Lissa" I heard Christian whisper.

"Christian" I whisper back "are you alright? What happened?"

"I don't know and I'm fine" he told me

"I'm scared, Christian I don't want to die" I said to him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find a way out of here. I won't let anything happen to you." His said his voiced slightly chocked up.

"Well isn't this just sweet" Dimitri or the thing he had become said as he walked in he looked at us and sneered "pathetic" as he looked at us then walked out.

It seemed lie it had been forever when I heard noises outside the room. I could only make out words like "mori", "guardians", and "get Belikov" suddenly the door was ripped open and Rose and a few other guardians entered the room.

"Lissa!" Rose said as she ran toward me and untie me and Christian, we stood up when suddenly there was a hoard of strigoi, blocking our way out. Dimitri stood in front of them.

"Get the guardians, leave Hatheway and the moroi to me" Dimitri snarled. The strigoi ran toward the guardians and attacked. The strigoi ran towards the guardians and attacked I couldn't tell what was going on so I focused on rose and dimitri and I could tell that rose was losing I looked around to see if any if the other guardians were going to help her but they were still fighting the group of strigoi that , I knew I would have to do something. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a silver stake lying on the ground. I remembered that a charmed stake would heal a strigoi. I knew it probably won't work but I might as well try. I held the stake tight and focused on putting my energy into the silver, I walked up behind Dimitri and shoved the stake into his back where I believe the heart would be. A bright light went through the room and I pulled the stake out and dropped it on the ground.

Dimitri was on the ground and he was crying. His skin was no longer a deathly pale and I know if I saw his eyes they would brown. I pulled him into my arms trying to comfort him. I looked up and saw Rose looking at him with shock on her face.

Rose POV

"Dimitri?" I asked slowly moving toward him and Lissa. I gasped when he looked up. There were tears running down his face. He looked absolutely broken but the that mostly shocked me was that his eyes were no longer red but they were the beautiful brown they used to be before he was awakened.

"Roza" he whispered looking at him pulling him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me sobbing into my hair as he held me close. I was crying too. I was completely oblivious to everything around us until I was pulled away from him.

**So there's another chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I will try to fit some time in for me to write some more. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Dimka's chick**

**twihearts1918**

**Guest**

**Rose-loves-Dimitri**

**Lovingbites**

**Guest**

**The reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Until next time, Hanna**


End file.
